


From the Ground Up

by ADock



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anya & Lexa (The 100) Are Siblings, Athletes, Courage, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fear, Minor Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Raven-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADock/pseuds/ADock
Summary: Raven Reyes once was the perfect athlete, she used to run miles and miles on the sand she now is walking; she used to train hard every day and every free hour she had. When she was running, it was like freedom: even though her legs and lungs started to burn of tiredness, Raven liked the wind in her skin; the warm of the sun in her body like it was giving her a blessing, the adrenaline. The challenge to be better than herself every day. And wow, her freshman year was epic! She was awesome…"… and now it’s all gone…"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... I had this idea a long time ago but I was unsure to write it because english is not my first language and I was afraid to put the idea in the paper and ruin the fic...
> 
> Buuut here I am risking to write in a foreign language for the first time so take it easy on my english, please haha ^-^''
> 
> Oh! And I would like to know if there is someone's that could be my beta to this fic =] I would appreciate some help =D

Live in a house near the beach have its pros. She always liked to have a walk or run on the beach by herself and see the dawn on the horizon. But now it was nostalgic, _a lot_ to the brunette dislike. Now she was walking lost in thought. Remembering the last months, when her college career like the faster runner of the athletics team came to a stop.

 

Raven Reyes once was the perfect athlete, she used to run miles and miles on the sand she now is walking; she used to train hard every day and every free hour she had. When she was running, it was like freedom: even though her legs and lungs started to burn of tiredness, Raven liked the wind in her skin; the warm of the sun in her body like it was giving her a blessing, the adrenaline in her veins. The challenge to be better than herself every day. And wow, her freshman year was epic! She was awesome…

 

_… and now it’s all gone…_

 

… and then one day she was celebrating one more victory with the team and friends; they were all cheerful. And in the other day she was waking up in a hospital bed after the accident that crushed her dreams. Octavia, her team mate and childhood friend, and Clarke, whom Raven loved like a sister, were by her side when the athlete open her eyes and more important: they were by her side when Clarke’s mother, Dr. Abby Griffin, came into the room to explain the situation to Raven.

 

_… so you cannot run the way you’re used to… – Dr. Griffin continued explain after that sentence, but it was all that Raven heard at the moment. Her heart shattering and her eyes watering, her friends squeezing her hands trying to comfort her._

 

It was nearly six months ago and until now the brunette didn't believe that she has a chance to come back to training again, like Clarke said to her when the initial shock of the news sunk in. Nowadays the latina girl can walk without her leg brace, she limped rarely, but it was because she always was very moody after the car crash and did not have the patience (or the hope) to finish physiotherapy. She was just living her academic live like her athlete phase had been erased.

 

Raven shake her head, dissipating her thoughts and one more time, like she ever did when on the beach, tried to jog to the sidewalk not too far away from where she was. One, two, three steps, four and five, accelerating, and one more and one more and another and the latina tried to accelerate again, but she didn’t… she stopped, hands on her hips, annoyed with herself, letting out a heavy sigh.

 

– Shit… what am I doing? – she thought kicking the sand – Torturing myself like that… – she grunted to herself – _Again!_ – the brunette heard someone say out loud on the sidewalk.

 

They were two girls, one was equally brunette, and Raven thought she had seen her through college on the basketball team. This girl jogged down the sidewalk, listening to the blonde-haired woman at her side giving orders during the jog. _Tsc… it’s easy giving ordens to others training when you are in a bycicle…_ , thought Raven, still annoyed, and started to walk to the sidewalk, but she did not stop looking at the girls who had stopped so the brunette could catch her breath. The closer Raven got from the paved path, more she could hear the conversation between those two.

 

– Come on, Lexa! One last time, ok? I promise – said the blonde-haired girl. Encouraging the brunette.

 

_Oh, of course! Lexa Woods from the basketball team for sure!_ \- Raven finally remembered the brunette, but the blonde she really did not remember.

 

– You said that on the fourth time, Anya – the basketball player answer between fast breaths. Beginning to stretch her thighs and arms – Can we please go home? I have practice tomorrow and a pile of homework to do.

 

– Excuses! – Anya crossed her arms in front of her chest. Her gaze and gestures feigned indignation toward her sister.

 

– It isn’t! I speak the truth! – Lexa tried to make her sister do as she wished… in vain... again. She almost pout. The other one laughed.

 

– If you say – Anya chuckle – So truth be told, you're annoyed because when I accelerate you can not keep up with the pace until the end of the road that I mark.

 

– You’re on a bycicle, Anya – Lexa rolled her eyes.

 

– So what? You know that if you run with me, you would not stand a chance against me – the blonde gave a smirk – Come on! I am trying to help you here!

 

– You’re unbearable…you know it? – the brunette chuckle – Ok! One last time, you idiot!

 

As they argued, Raven could only bear in mind that she knew what would be done. She herself always did this with her two best friends: she and Octavia would run along beside Clake, her blonde friend on a bicycle and she would dictate the pace. If Clarke accelerate, the other two would have to maintain the same pace until the blonde slow down and this process would last until the end of the defined path. It was, in Raven opinion, the best way to relax and to train at the same time. Having fun with these two and preparing to compete all at once. She couldn't help but imagine herself as Lexa's at the moment. _Preparing to one more lap before going home, exhausted, but free_. Raven stared at them enough, deciding to turn around and follow her way to her house. But speaking of Lexa, she was rolling her eyes again at something Anya said and turn her head in Raven direction.

 

– Reyes? – the basketball player recognize her.

 

– Who’s that?

 

– She’s from college. She was in the athletics team.

 

– Oh, really? Let’s make things interesting then – Anya smirk before turn around the bicycle on Raven direction and going closer to her.

 

– What?! Anya, wait, no! – Lexa started to chase after her sister – Anya!

 

– Hey! – Raven stop, hearing the blonde on the bicycle calling.

 

– Yes?

 

– Reyes right? You go to Arkadia University with Lexa’s here, she told me you are an athletic. Wanna run with us? Maybe teach this little brat I call sister a lesson or two.

 

_Wanna run with us? Wanna. Run. With. Us?_ , she wanted… but she didn’t.

 

– Thank you, but no – she was direct – maybe some other time – she still tried to be polite.

 

– Hello, Reyes – said Lexa – You live near here? – she was trying to change the subject, already sensing the distress of Raven, but her sister insist.

 

– No? Oh, come on, I never heard about an athlete that don’t want to run a little – Anya tease.

 

– Anya, stop! – Lexa whispered.

 

– Geez! You’re really boring today Lexa! Sush! – she blocked Lexa from Raven view – So I must say that if you are as good an athlete as you are beautiful I can say that the team is very lucky to have you – she winked at the latina.

 

The blonde didn’t know the impact of what she was saying, to her it was a healthy teasing, the kind that friends do, although they didn't really know each other... That little simple phrase turned Raven mood of a little nostalgic to very irritated. It was not Anya intention, she didn’t know about the accident nor she wanted to offend; maybe if she’d have listen to Lexa minutes before, the outburst of the latina could be avoided.

 

– I SAID NO! I DON’T WANT TO! I’m not friend of Lexa and I don’t know who you are! So mind your business and leave me to mine! – Raven was aggressive. Lexa said nothing, she just wanted to drag the two apart.

 

– Hey! I was just trying to be polite! You were staring at us, your face showing that you wanted to run too! So I’M SORRY if you’re such an ungrateful idiot! – Anya retaliate.

 

– I didn’t need yours pity! – the latina stare on the brunette – nor yours too Wood!

 

– Look, Reyes… - Lexa tried to explain and apologize for her sister.

 

– Pity? – Anya tilted her head, she was confused and irritated too – What are you talking about? I just called you to practice with us! Was it so wrong?!

 

– Anya! Enough! – Lexa said out loud to her sister not reply and after Anya fell silent, the brunette turned to the latina who fell silent too but was staring angrily to both sisters – Reyes I’m sorry you’re upset, it was not Anya intention to offend you. I mentioned you are in the same college as me and she probably thought we were friends. She was just trying to be polite. I do know what happened Reyes and I’m sorry it still hurt you that bad. But please, don’t throw your anger in someone who didn't know – plead Lexa.

 

Raven’s eyes were watering. She was angry, tired, she didn't like Anya and her insistence in “ _being polite”, humph!_

 

– Put a leash on your sister next time she want to say things she don't understand – the latina said with bitterness, knowing it maybe be a bit much, but she didn’t care.

 

Anya wanted to retaliate but Lexa stopped her this time. She knows that her sister intentions at first weren't to fight, but the latina was clearly not in conditions to have a conversation to try and fix this misunderstanding. It as better let things the way they were. Raven turn around to leave the sisters; she just want to go home, she wouldn't cry here in the middle of beach in front of two people who weren’t Clarke and Octavia, what would be of her pride (or what have left of it) if this happen right here? _No. Never._ Raven take a deep breath, not letting the tears fall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the chapter complete =]  
> Hope you like it =D

_The mob on the bleachers were euphoric. She could hear her name being called while she was warming up. “Reyes! Reyes!”. Her friends were some place there. They’ve never failed in give her strength in any competition. Clarke, Bellamy, Monty, Jasper, Dr. Abby too when she could… her brother too… they were always there._

_She wasn’t nervous. “Breath in. Breath out. Slow. Focus. You can do it”. Well, maybe ‘nervous’ would define her… but she wouldn’t let them know. She was Raven Reyes, the better athlete from Arkadia College team. She wouldn’t disappoint nor lose this title. “Because I’m Raven ‘The Falcon’ Reyes!”._

_It would be given the Start. “It’s show time”._

_The competitors got ready in their places. Fingertips on the ground, feet are ready to give impulse, there is nothing else on her sides. There is no crowd. Or nervousness. She didn't even pay attention to the opponent behind who was trying to provoke nor in Octavia teasing that she would be the winner this time. No, in that moment there was only what is ahead of her: the track and the finish line. 800 meters. And soon she would be with gold in her hands…_

_“On your marks!”_

_Starting shot was given._

_And then they ran._

_They felt powerful._

_Powerful like queens. No, like Goddesses on the Earth. Like the others could feel the ground trembling on their feet step by step while the runners were demanding that the crowd make way so that the runners could show their majesty to all of them. The muscles showing in each movement, feet seem not to touch the ground. They were fast although to them the run seems to be in slow motion, they were strong but they felt like they were feathers. They were beautiful. They were the rulers of that track._

_And Raven was ahead of them all. Octavia right behind her or at least trying to follow up._

_The latina legs and lung were burning after the first lap and keep up with the pace and breath were starting to be difficult, but she kept going. She was almost there. She heard the crowd noise again. Just a few more steps. “I’m almost there”._

_… she was almost there …_

XxXxXxX

 

 

“Wow, look, Clarke! Sleeping Beauty finally woke up from her nap!” – it was Octavia, standing up from the bedroom floor and jumping above Raven on her bed.

 

“Oh my Goodness! Octavia what you’ve been eating? You’re heavy! Humpf!”, Raven start trying to roll her friend to the ground, but O was stronger and stayed on top of the latina who still was under the sheets.

 

“Are you saying I'm fat? You dumbass!”

 

“All I’m saying, honey, is that Lincoln have to be more creative and stop taking you out to fast foods!”, Raven smirked and Clarke, that until now was looking for finish some appointments in her desk, started to laugh.

 

“Oh, how dare you?”, and the next thing the latina feel was the tickles Octavia fingers were doing in her ribs and belly and tried to stop her friend in vain. “You’re next Clarke! Be prepared!”

 

The blond get to stop laughing a little, closing her notebook and standing up, stretching herself a little. “Sorry, O. The only thing I'm going to get ready for is to going to Lexa's basketball game tonight”. At that, Octavia stopped bickering with Raven e jumped to the floor, letting the Latina breathe, who was panting for laughing too much. Little Blake, of course, forgot about the game, “ _such a young person with a terrible memory, hahaha”_ and consequently forgot that Lexa’s cousin, Lincoln, her forever crush, would be there too.

 

“How could I forget that?! I brought nothing to wear!  Now I need to go back to my bedroom and it is in the other side of campus… shit!”, Octavia was rambling… which was a normal thing she did when nervous.

 

“Aaaand that’s why I will be lending you my wardrobe. You’re welcome. Make yourself at home, kid”, Clarke winked to her friend who already goes in search for a shirts and jeans.

 

"Did I already said that you're my best friend Clarke?"

 

“Hey! I heard that!”, complained Raven, still in the bed, hugging the pillow while pouting.

 

“Oooow, Baby Reyes is pouting”, said Clarke with baby voice. “Octavia, look at her, so cutie”

 

“I’m not pouting! I'm too awesome to pouting!”, said Raven using a voice and dramatic gestures. As only she could do.  Her friends chuckles.

 

“Yeah, whatever, Ms. Awesomeness. Don’t keep it to yourself tonight, maybe you brings some lucky to the game, Lexa says the Floukrus are great players”

 

At that moment, Raven took a more rigid posture, hugged the pillow tighter and said without hesitation that she would not watch the game with her friends; maybe she was a little cold when she said it. “I’m not going, Clarke”. Silence was suddenly present in the room. The girls looked at each other, Octavia and Clarke eyes showing that they missed Raven in the games and that they would be really happy if she would go with them.

 

Sports always were part of the girls life. Clarke used to play volleyball, Octavia was at the football team before going to adventure herself in athletics with Raven that had more experience at the time and it was almost as if she was born to do it. They always watched the games from one another, always were cheering and normally her voices were hoarse from scream her friends names on the bleachers. But after the accident when Raven come out of the hospital she stopped to go with their friends. The latina cried every time she watched games on TV or when Octavia came hug both of them after a competition or training, when she saw a sports uniform. Everything. Related. To. Sports. Made. Her. Sad.

 

Nowadays she got a little better, she could listen her friend’s comments and she participate more frequently of the conversation, but she still couldn’t go to watch live matches without her heart shatter and her eyes starting watering. “ _It’s painful_ ”. And the basketball player being Clarke’s girlfriend and the New Star of the College only made things worse. No! Worst of all was that Raven really didn’t like Lexa since that day almost two months ago on the beach when her sister started to say things she didn’t understand. “ _Aaand if I’m correct, which I am, where one goes the other follows. They’re a pack… holy shit…”_ … In fact… “ _Which means that she will be there cheering with these two here. She wouldn’t lose her sister game for what Clarke says_ ”… maybe she really didn't like Lexa’s sister. Raven needed to put up with the basketball player for the sake of Clarke, but she would not stay in the same place as Anya and her “polite insistence”. “ _Never!_ ”…

 

“Raven… please…”, Octavia tried to find words to convince her friend to go with then, but she was never to good with words (this was Clarke) and was afraid to push the latina.

 

“We miss you, Raven”, said Clarke. “We respect you don’t wanting to go, but… it’s not the same without you. It has been months… why don’t you try this time? You will be with us! If it becomes too much for you we can bring you back immediately, Lexa and Lincoln will understand and… we…”, the blondie start think in solutions, but she was trying too hard this time.

 

“Clarke…”, Octavia notice her friend would push the boundaries a little and warned in a whisper to the blonde to stop, which she did right away.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn't want to push you…”, but Raven was paying attention to another thing…

 

…it took just one look to her friends and the tightness feel in her heart to Raven remember that she missed go to the games with her friends too. It was months and months ago since the last time the latina went with them and she know her friends won’t insist; these two respect her, they want her to go because she want to, not because she was dragged there by them. The best stories happen when she was with them and these are her best moments in the last months. And Raven want that last part of her past back. She gave a deep sigh.

 

“I’m going”, she said, giving it a try. Looking at her friends reaction when she said it.

 

Octavia and Clarke stopped in their tracks, dumbstruck, their eyes widened while they looking at Raven.

 

“What…?”

 

It was like they heard a big cosmic revelation, they really didn’t expect that words to come out of Raven mouth… so easy… without her being sad while think of it. That was… new. A good kind of “new”. Raven was WILLING going with them. She said it herself. She was not with sad eyes or watering look or trembling, nervous thinking about the games or in panic. Yes, she was with an insecure and weak smile looking at both girls and still hugging the pillow but she was trying to go ahead of her life. It was not much but at least it was a start, wasn’t it?

 

“For real, Raven?”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Were you two listen to me? Yeah, I’m going”, she stand up of bed and give the few steps to her friends. “I miss you two”

 

Clarke and Raven looked at each other and their grin widened. Suddenly they jump on Raven for a group hug but the girls fall out the floor and above the latina that again start to complaining about their friends heaviness. They're happy. The three of them. Laughing there on the floor like children playing. It was a small victory, wasn’t it? They were together again and the blonde and the brunette would do anything to make the latina comfortable. They would be there with the ex-athlete, they would fight by her side and going to the game tonight Raven would be showing just how much courage she have. She was not a damsel in distress.

 

“You will be ok, Raven. We promise. We will be right there by your side, ok?”, said Octavia.

 

_What harm it could do after all?_

“You will be like our little baby, right Octavia?”

 

“Yeep!”, they laugh and Raven playfully gave a slap in both her friends arms. “Our Baby Reyes!”

 

“Ok. Ok! Momma and mommy. Get out of me! Just don’t make a big deal out of it, ok?”

 

_But it was…_

“Come on. Let’s do this! Before I change my mind”.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was fast hahaha
> 
> Please let me know what you're think =D

In her mind, it would be simpler than she expected. She would get to walk till the bleachers of the sports gym, she would get to cheer the players, she would get to stand and scream the team name or maybe scold the judge. She would enjoy the game like she didn’t do it months ago and probably – after ignore Clarke giving light kisses in Lexa and Octavia blushing hugging Lincoln while trying to flirt – they would go eat some pizza and then go back to campus to a good night sleep. So: sit, watch, scold, cheer, pizza, sleep. Simple… but not…

 

_What harm it could do after all? ..._

_A lot actually…_

 

 They were still getting out of the bedroom when the latina started feeling it. It was like the air was getting heavy or as if someone starting to put weight on her shoulders and legs. Inside herself, she was quiet, blank almost like she was a prisoner with heavy shackles around her wrists and ankles and without hope to get free. On her outside, she knew how to conceal it very well: she demonstrated that she was excited to go to the game, she teased her friends, she smiled and laughed. Although Clarke and Octavia knew her with their hearts, Raven still was a master in don't show what she really was feeling. Only in times when she was overwhelmed enough to cry they both knew what was happening inside her.

 

Finally they stepped outside the building, towards the gym. As they approached, other people passed by them also going to the same place and the laughter between the small groups was heard, flashes of the cellphone cameras shone of those who did some selfies before going inside and sit. It was a cheerful atmosphere, but Raven didn't see any of it, she kept looking to the building like it was something more than what it is, feeling like a mere mortal in front of divines temples. “ _Feeling like a child being rebuked by parents… damn, what am I doing? I can’t…”._

 

And she did think of turn around and leave. Twice. But she stayed, because Raven “The Falcon” Reyes did not fear anything and she certainly wouldn’t fear go there inside. _“It’s a first step, isn’t it? Right”_ , but it seems was the most difficult first step she had to take in her entire life! Raven has never feeling her mind been so blocked by anything related to sports. She did know she has these different sensations, but she never stopped to think it was this magnitude. The latina was not prepared to be so overwhelmed like she was now.

 

_Raven…_

_Earth to_ Raven!

 

“Raven!”, Octavia said shaking one of her hands in front of Raven's face. The latina blinked before hold the brunette hand. “You don’t look good… you’re blank, ya know”

 

“Hey!”

 

The latina was so absorbed by her thoughts that she didn’t realized that she had stopped, leaving her friends go ahead and was alone staring to the sports gym without walk. Octavia came back first; Clarke followed her with a concerned face.

 

“Do you want to…”

 

“Don’t you even dare finish”, Raven cut Clarke’s words. “Ok? Let’s go”

 

Octavia hold on to Raven belt. "What the fuck?", The latina just gave half turn and looked at the brunette like she didn't believe she was been held by her belt. It would have been a funny face and they could laugh at it, but it was not the moment to it.

 

“We can go hang out at some other place, ya know? Lexa and Lincoln will understand. You aren't comfortable here, Raven. Your discomfort it’s almost palpable. Right, Clarke?”, Octavia tried to talk her out of it. Clarke nodded in agreement.

 

“After hours of you two talking about tonight and about what to wear and you teasing Clarke about how hot Lexa should be when she's all sweaty and out of breath and Clarke getting blushed all over her face ‘cause they still didn’t get laid…”

 

“Raven!”

 

“You know the truth, babe”, she patted her friend's shoulder lightly. “Whatever, do you really think I will turn around and go away? No way!”

 

“I still think…”

 

“Hey, Clarke!”, called a female voice.

 

_“Oh shit”_

 

“Anya! Here!”, the blonde waved to the dark blonde gal.

 

She was wearing a black t-shirt below a jacket, dark jeans and sneakers and while she was approaching the girls, Raven notice something weird with the left leg of that gal, but she couldn’t identify what, she wasn’t focus in it. She was focusing in Anya having a fierce face thanks to her eyes and cheekbones, her hair short in a pixie cut this time and she was taller than ex-athlete had supposed. _“A beautiful view indeed”_ Raven thought when the other gal approach, _“What?! Where the hell did this come from? Beautiful? Hell No!”,_ the latina shook her head, adopting an annoying face toward the dark blondie girl while Anya gave a hug on Clarke. Raven tried slowly sneaked out away from the group.

 

“Love the hair cut. Made you charming”, Clarke grinned to the newcomer, running her fingertips through the dark blonde hair.

 

“Charming?”, Anya chuckle. “That’s new. It was your girlfriend idea and I remember her saying it made me look badass”, she ran her hands through her hair, smirking charmingly. “More than I already was, I have to say”. They chuckle.

 

“Hey, Anya!”, it was Octavia greeting. She knew the girl from the few times Lincoln called her to movie night on his house and his cousins appeared to hang out with him without warning, but the brunette liked them both. They were good friends to have anytime too. And Lincoln especially liked Anya.

 

“Wow! Lincoln will be flustered when he sees you”, Anya take the brunette hand like she was going to place a kiss on her knuckles. “If you didn't have your eyes to my cousin already I must say I would try and take a chance with you”, she winked and the other two chuckle again.

 

“Oh boy, you’re such a charmer”, she lightly slap the arm of the blonde, “You’re so sassy when you’re in good mood. Sometimes I could swear you and Raven could be soulmates”.

 

“Yeah? And where is this Raven chick you two are always talking about?”, she looked up, searching until she recognized the latina and her smile became small.

 

Raven stop not far away from them and turn when she heard her name. When she turned, her look found Anya’s and they were gazing to each other. The latina didn't forget that encounter on the beach, how could she forget being so overwhelmed with someone trying her to do something she never would do again? But neither did Anya forget, although for different reasons. At the time she knew Raven by her last name and Lexa always was referring to her by it when they were alone. The dark blonde girl didn’t have idea that she was the same friend Clarke and Octavia didn’t shut up about. Moreover, these two didn’t know Anya and Raven already had meet each other before.

 

“Raven, what are you doing there? Come’ere, Baby Reyes!”

 

“Make me”, the ex-athlete reply without showing interest and although she didn’t turn around to come inside the gym, she also didn’t make a move to go to them.

 

She crossed her arms in front of her chest, defiant. It was not in her plans move her feet few steps just to get annoyed with introductions that wasn’t necessary. The girls get it, if they want to introduce them so they needed to go to her. They held brought Anya closer to Raven to introduce them. Anya was a little hesitant, she could see that the latina wasn’t in the mood to talk to her (or wasn’t in the mood for anything that involved being there), probably because of the bad first impression she gave on the beach. The last thing the dark blonde girl wanted was to cause another disagreement without intention. Still, it would be a way to start from scratch, wouldn’t it? Well… its worth trying, right?

 

Anya put her most sympathetic smile in her face. She was not going to annoy the girl like she did the other time. She could see (like she did on the beach) that Raven was beautiful and, after listen a lot Clarke and Octavia rambling about her, she could say that the latina was a good company too, but sometime ago and until now she is in a not very good place, which made her a difficult person to deal with. Somehow, she reminded Anya of herself a long time ago and because of it the dark blonde girl wanted to help her; she just didn’t know if her help would be welcome by Raven nor did she know what she would do about it.

 

“Anya, meet Ms. Awesome, Raven”, Octavia introduced them, patted Anya shoulder, “And Raven, this sassy charming girl here is Anya, Lexa’s sister”.

 

Both girls stared at each other, none moving; the dark blonde gal probably thinking about something nice to say, but the latina for sure was thinking about manners to kill her friends and get rid of Anya ‘cause her presence there was not helping with the overwhelming sensations she was already feeling. Reyes was not feeling well at look at the gym building, she should have gone back with her friends when they offered to go somewhere else, but Raven did not want to give up, she was very stubborn when she wanted.

 

“Uh… Hi, err… Raven. Nice to see you again – Anya extends her hand to greet the latina, while feeling like an idiot with the last sentence...

 

“It’s Ms. Reyes for you, Woods”, was the dry reply she got.

 

“ _Do they know each other?_ ”, Clarke could say that whatever happen between these two, her friend didn’t liked Anya a little bit and she won’t put up with her the way she needed to do with the blonde's girlfriend on the rare occasions when they met. “ _What happened…?_ ”, she felt the bad tension… unlike Octavia.

 

“Wait”, Octavia motioned her hand in between the two girls, “Where did you two meet? When was that? And why you two didn’t tell any of us?”, she inquired, suspicious.

 

“Well… aah…”, Anya run her hand through the back of her neck.  “I was training Lexa on the beach one day and she saw Raven”, she answered, “My sister always called her by the last name, so I never thought she would be a friend of yours”.

 

“Just that? You didn’t charming her? Didn’t try and stole a kiss or anything? I expect more from you, Woods”, the brunette teased.

 

“Octav… w-what…you-u?!”, Anya stuttered. The brunette liked when the older Woods did this, it was like the façade of bad girl was put down. It was cute, but Octavia didn’t have the chance to say it. Raven took the lead.

 

“Oh yeah, she really charmed me”, Raven was all sarcasm, “like a asshole would do. It was perfect, you have no idea O”.

 

“It was not my intention to offend you!”, Anya defend herself, “I…”.

 

“Oh, shut up”, Raven rolled her eyes.

 

“You’re…,!”, the gal would try again. She promised a few minutes ago not to lose her temper like that time on the beach, but the ex-athlete seemed to have a talent to do it fast with her difficult annoying mood. Therefore, Anya preferred give a loud breath and stay silent. At the same time, Clarke intervened.

 

“Octavia! Why don’t you two go ahead and save ours place on the bleachers? Just text me where you will be. I will go to the locker rooms with Anya to wish good lucky to Lexa. We will be there in a minute”.

 

“Yeah! OK!”, the brunette finally realised something wrong with these two. It was better keep them separated until the game begin. “Come on, Rav”, she take the latina handto guide her inside and her friend did not protest, still she walk faster to lose Anya and Clarke from her sight.

 

“Anya what was that about?”, Clarke inquired, “What did you do?”, she crossed her arms in front her chest.

 

Anya gave out a heavy sigh and touch her forehead. “I didn’t know her story, I still don’t. You two never talked about her accident and this was all Lexa gave to me after we go apart on the beach… I said something… I was just kidding, teasingly, and she take offence”.

 

“You invited her to run, don’t you?”, Clarke looked at hers feet for a second, after to the sports gym, sighing, and finally to Anya whom running her hand on the back of her neck. “It was not her fault…”

 

“I know…”, she put her hands on the pockets of her jeans.

 

“It’s not my story to tell”

 

“I know too”, she gazed at the gym and then to Clarke.

 

“Is there anything you don’t know?”, the young blonde ask arching one eyebrow, her voice half kidding half serious.

 

Anya let out a restrained sigh, as if to giggle.

 

“Yeah, there is a lot a don’t know. But I know specifically about that dark place where your friend have been in. I remember Lexa’s telling you I was there too”, she said with a solemn voice. Clarke nodded in agreement.

 

“So… do you think you can help her, Anya? We’ve tried everything we could”.

 

“I don’t know…”. _It depends on her._ “But I’m willing to try”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you're think =D


	4. Chapter 4

“Come on, Arkers!”

 

“Beat them!”

 

“Dribble her! Dribble!”

 

“Floukrus! Go! Go!”

 

It was all they heard on the bleachers. Some girls, it must be told, were almost hysteric and didn’t stop screaming, perhaps also scaring some boys by their side. It was a hysteria every time a team made a shot and it was right on the hoop, especially if the points were made by the new star of the moment Lexa Woods by the Arkers or by her rival Luna Rivers by the Floukrus. The rivalry strengthened during the first fifteen minutes of game, leading to a quick offensive tactic to the team that had possession of the ball.

 

Truth be told, Lexa is a fucking strategist on the game and if the coach's plan did not work or could be perfected then little Woods there would do the trick. The team would followed her like cub’s follow their mothers. It’s a spectacle. They run the court like wolves hunting, they were fluid like water, almost as they were born with the basketball on their veins. They were just kidding, and it still was the first half of the game. The Floukrus were dangerous opponents, they had played against the home team at other times, but now in that court, they seemed to be lost among the Arkers. Clarker’s earlier statement about Lexa and the team needing luck should just be a badly expressed sarcasm and teasing, by the way.

 

“Go get them, Lex!”, Lincoln had stand and was almost going down the bleachers stairs to be more close her little cousin. He could be huge with muscles and tattoos, but he was a softie inside. Octavia was affect with the boy's excitement and tension, and if she leaned in a little more she would surely fall from her seat.

 

“Watch out!”, Clarke shouted, realizing that one of the Floukrus tried use one foot to cause her girlfriend fall, but only getting her to lose a little balance. “That was close…”

 

“Afraid of your girl getting hurt, Clarke?”, teased Anya, by the side of the younger blonde.

 

“Of course! How am I supposed to make out with her after the game if she is hurt after fall head first on the floor?”

 

Anya tilted her head behind and laughed out loud. “You’re learning well, Griffin!”

 

“I learned from the best, ya know?”, she nudges her girlfriend’s sister and chuckle.

 

“I know”, Anya gave a cocky smile.

 

She turned her attention to the game again. Cheering her sister’s teammates too. They were points ahead and were having fun more than they were competing, what explained their coach being nervous; after all, maybe the Floukrus were just playing them fools, making them think that the game was won already. The second halftime would decide it and Anya could see her sister getting anxious with the time pass. Her little sister was smart and if something was too easy to do then surely it must be a trap too and Lexa never let her guard down. The elder blonde smirk… her sister was impossible.

 

Speaking of anxious people… behind Clarke, where Lincoln and Octavia were sitting, Raven didn’t seem to be having a good time there. Anya watched her above her shoulder, trying to be discreet; anyone who looks at the latina would see only one nervous girl with the match, her leg wiggling faster up and down, her hands sweating while she rubbed it on her jeans or in each other, eyes starting to watering with a cry she refused to release. _Panic?_

 

Octavia was by Raven side and was constantly kidding and teasing her friend along with Lincoln, trying to improve the mood, ‘cause by her eyes the latina was just moody about earlier with Anya, moreover Raven did know how to conceal her feelings and knew that her false cheering would do the trick with the innocent brunette. Octavia was a good friends but wasn’t the type whom could focus on more than one thing at a time. It was incredible that the latina could have stood there so long; she seemed like she would have a meltdown anytime soon and Anya knew it wasn’t meant to be good.

 

The cheers on the Arkers side of the bleachers get strong one more time. Lexa scores again and the dark blonde girl turn her attention to the court in time to see her sister blow a kiss in the air for Clarke and make a sign with her hands indicating that the point was dedicated to her girlfriend. The young blonde blushed, obviously, and sent a kiss back to the brunette who bring it to her heart with the widest of the grins, going back to the game. _“Two months… two love birds”_ , Anya smirk, giggling; the two blondes almost forgot their friends behind them… _almost_ ‘cause suddenly a voice startled them.

 

“Clarke!”, Octavia shouted. “Raven, breath!”

 

The mob around didn’t care much about the latina starting to bawling, her breathing erratic; her eyes fixed on the court, her ears  hearing the cheering voices and to her it was like she weren’t there anymore. It was like she was seeing another competition in another occasion, in another life… a life before the car crash. She couldn’t move. She didn’t hear her friends calling her. She could only hear a distant voice. A male voice. A happy young male voice teasing her: “ _You’re such a baby, Raven! Come on, ‘missy’!”_. Then she cried even more on the arms of Octavia. Anya and Clarke stand up abruptly, seeing the girl's state, trying to bring her back. The younger blonde holding on the latina shoulder, calling her without success.

 

“Lincoln, get her to stand! We need to get her out of here!”, said Anya helping her cousin, putting one of the girls arms around her shoulders to give support and stand her. Lincoln did the same with the other arm of Raven. “Go, go you two!”, she shouted to the other two girls who open the way down through the people on the bleachers.

 

They didn’t see, but Lexa, whilst on the game, could saw the little commotion building on the bleachers. She saw her girlfriend standing and leaving with the others, Raven standing only with the help offered by her cousin and sister. She couldn’t lie to herself… it hurt, no matter if it was for Raven good sake, Clarke had promised she would be there for her, it was an important game and the blonde needed to leave anyway... right on the final seconds of the first half... Lexa knew she was being selfish right now, _“But Raven is too”_ , she thought displeased. The brunette little distraction made Luna stole the ball from her hands and scored the last point of the first half of game, but Lexa was already lost in her own thoughts. The second half woudn’t be as good as the team expected…

 

Meanwhile, the little group make it out of the building. Raven barely moved her legs to walk, which made it harder to carry her; her bawling decreasing and she was whispering between sobs. Octavia and Clarke equally nervous with the situation.

 

“Where do we take her?”, asked Anya, almost without balance. “Gosh, girl! You’re heavy”, but Raven didn’t answer, she indeed seem like was re-star to bawling.

 

“To her uncle!”, replied Octavia, “It’s better if she didn’t stay in the campus tonight. Come on, Rav…”.

 

“We should have saw it coming…”, said Clarke, whispering to her friend. Her eyes watering.

 

“Don’t start with this you t…!”, Anya didn’t finish to talk. The latina stumbled and fall on the grass, also taking Anya to the ground. Lincoln almost falling too with the weight of the two. “Shit!”.

 

With the fall, Raven was on her knees, her hands turned into fists firmly tight that her knuckles turned white. Her sobs getting strong again until she gave a scream without any sound come out of her mouth. She did it again, punching the grass ground. And again and again. It was a sad sight. Anya would say something about the fall, but that wasn’t the moment and her frown soften. Octavia was by Raven side, along with Clarke gently rubbing her hands through the latina’s back, trying to soothe her.

 

“I had it all…”, muttered Raven. “I had it all and I lost it… I had it… all! And now I have nothing!”, she didn’t stop repeating.

 

“No, no Rav. That’s not true…”

 

“It is! It is! I lost it all! I had it all and now nobody even know my name!”

 

“Raven”, Anya called her, sternly. Frown appearing again while she get up. Standing in front of the girls. The latina didn’t hear.

 

 “I was the best! I was invincible! I would make it! Know I can’t!”

 

Clarke and Octavia looked at the older blonde while she knelt on the right knee and untied the left sneaker lace. The young blonde was meant to say something, but Anya gently shushed her and keep going with removing her sneaker. Standing up and pulling up a little of her jeans. “Raven”, she called again and waited. The others watching how the scene would unfold.

 

The latina blinked a few times as the crying went on to small sobs, as if she were finally coming back to herself, soothing. Between her blinks, something catch her attention and she was stopping with eyes widening. Her eyes were still tearful and a little blurred, but they were aware of the unrealistic skin of the foot in front of her, stucked by a kind of metal support that follow up the extension of Anya's leg. “ _Prosthetic…leg_ ”, Raven let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding and keep looking at the leg.

 

“What were you complaining of?”, asked Anya, glaring at Raven as if she were daring her to say anything else.

 

Raven didn’t look to anyone, nor her friends, nor Lincoln, nor Anya.

 

She stayed silent.


End file.
